Advertising that is presented with television programs is sold based on how many people are predicted to view the television program along with the predicted demographics of the viewers. Companies such as Nielsen® provide ratings and demographics information based on a selected sample of viewers. An advertiser may choose to advertise during a television program based on past performance of the program with a targeted demographic.